


Winter Is Coming

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff? I don't know. this isn't very good. But take a read anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Coming

"Ho--"

"Don't even start," Danny warns, cutting Ethan off. 

Danny can feel the smirk forming on Ethan's lips before, "Hodor."

"Oh my god!" Danny laughs out as Ethan giggles atop of him. "Ethan."

And they're both laughing now, fond memories of the night before coming to the forefronts of their minds.

There's a comfortable silence that follows after as they settle into each other.

They're lying on the couch, catching up on the shows they've missed because of work and werewolf business. Ethan on top of Danny, face pressed into his neck.

Ethan stopped watching about two hours ago.

He's apparently decided that Danny's neck is far more exciting. And it doesn't surprise Danny so much anymore. The action has been integrated into his life so flawlessly he barely notices when it's being done now. But when he does, there's a fond smirk that creeps up on him and he can't help but feel overwhelmed with feelings of euphoria and appreciation every single time.

"Please, Ethan, no more marks," Danny says, referring to the marks on his neck that Ethan had left from the night before. "It's summer now, and I'm running out of excuses for scarves and popped collars."

"But they look so good on you," Ethan nuzzles further into the contours of Danny's neck, licking once for good measure. "And you look so delicious in scarves."

He peckers Danny's neck a few good times to assert his position on the subject.

Danny scoffs and returns his attention back to the screen, deciding to let the topic go for now, where he has to rewind the show a bit because of Ethan's distractions.

Ethan glances between the the television screen then back to Danny and back to the screen again, lips pursed in obvious thought. Most likely scheming if Danny had to put money on it.

Danny actively tries to neglect his boyfriends movements. Which he succeeds in doing for the most part, because he's actually able to follow along with the TV, but a small part of him is carefully watching his boyfriends actions.

Because he just knows him that well.

Suddenly Ethan sits up rapidly from his spot atop Danny, and Danny flutters, nearly choking on spit. 

"What the hell?"

Ethan looks to Danny with a particular glint in his eyes. One that he knows, and he really should be worried about it, but Ethan is sprinting out of the living room like he's on fire. And he's a little relieved because now he can finally watch in peace.

It's barely fifteen minutes later when he realizes that he celebrated too a little prematurely.

"What do you think?" Ethan aks, nonchalant. As if what he was doing was perfectly normal.

Danny stares wide-eyed, mouth agape, in a trance of stupid and shock. He just stares and blinks he's so speechless. Because, really, what was there to say?  
There, Ethan stands in nothing but a heavy black faux fur coat. That is all. The rest of him is naked.

Not that Danny doesn't appreciate a fully nude Ethan, because he really does, but he really doesn't know what to say to this.

Still, he takes quiet little minute to enjoy the view.

"Wha--wh--why?" Danny stutters. 'Cause what the hell!

Ethan's face is light and amused and full of himself, "I'm a Northman."

Danny's left speechless and the air is still, the only noise is cackling from the screen mere feet away.

Then the both of them break out in hysterical laughs. Danny covers his face in his hands, more out of habit than of shame, and Ethan clutches his abdomen hoping to still his shuttering.

It doesn't.

"I'm in love with a dork," Danny states.

"Yes you are and you love it," Ethan says as he holds his arms out, fingers clutching the garment, his nakedness in full view. "Now come to big daddy, but first take off all your clothes."

Danny moves to turn off the TV.

"And why should I, besides the obvious reason?" He asks, voice heavy with sarcasm, when he's finally able to control himself.

Ethan doesn't even flinch, "Winter is coming."

"That makes no sense," Danny says, face lidden with confusion. "Why naked?"

“Why not,” Ethan says smiling. “Come fair maiden, let me keep you warm in this time of need.”

“Fair maiden?” Danny says, annoyed. “When did I become the woman?”

Ethan breathes out an exhausted sigh, “It’s roleplay Danny. Just go with it.”

“No.”

“Fine,” Ethan says, accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll. “Will you just come sex me up? I’m horny.”

“That’s all you had to say.”

And Danny proceeded to sex him up. He sexed him up real good.


End file.
